


Rude awakening

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some of Mason's best coaxing to get Alex out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally done it.

“Darling, it’s time to get up,” Mason purred as he kissed up the notches of Alex’s spine.

Alex sighed heavily and grumbled, “Time is it?”

Kissing behind Alex’s ear, Mason replied, “Eight thirty. All the guys are down at breakfast already.”

“Don’t care.” Alex rolled over, tucking his face into his pillow.

“Come on, Alex. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours,” Mason all but begged, leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek. “Ale-e-e-ex.”

Mason didn’t see the change in position coming until he was underneath a very groggy and very unhappy French-Canadian. He smiled innocently, delighting in the way Alex’s face softened.

“You’re awake now, so we might as well head to bre—” His sentence was interrupted by the familiarly soft touch of Alex’s lips to his own and he immediately wilted into the mattress. Alex mapped out the wet heat of Mason’s mouth with his tongue, and Mason shivered excitedly when Alex hefted his legs up over his hips.

As soon as Alex’s lips shifted to trail down Mason’s neck, the other man was pulling in desperate breaths between soft moans. Alex’s hand was massaging the strong muscles in Mason’s thigh as he left a noticeable love bite on his throat. By the time he felt his job was done, Mason was hard and making those soft little whimpers of his as he canted his hips eagerly. He cried out indignantly when Alex climbed off the bed.

“Where are you going?” He asked, sitting up and watching Alex pad off to the bathroom.

“To take a shower, of course,” Alex said in all innocence, barely glancing over his shoulder. “You wanted to go to breakfast after all.”

Mason didn’t move from his place except to lie down on his side, back facing the room and Alex’s inevitable entrance. When the water shut off, Mason was close to dozing off but he knew when Alex pressed one knee into the mattress behind him.

“It was cruel of me to leave you, Mason. Do you want me to finish what I started?”

He never could deny Alex when he asked so politely and so sweetly. He rolled onto his back and just smiled when Alex peeled his jeans off. It took hardly any time at all for Mason to arch his back and tangle his fingers in Alex’s damp hair. He made a quiet cooing noise that turned into the final shout of Alex’s name as he came, hips jumping and thighs tensing. As Alex pulled back, Mason could only sigh gentle little oh’s as his breathing calmed.

Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss the shocked curve of Mason’s mouth. “Let’s go to breakfast.”


End file.
